


You waited?

by pleasebekidding



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebekidding/pseuds/pleasebekidding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric waited. Of course he waited. Wouldn't step out into the light without Damon by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You waited?

**Author's Note:**

> This bastard anon prompt showed up asking me to write a drabble based on this Sherlock post.  
> http://please-be-kidding.tumblr.com/post/40003463216/sherlock-and-john-reunite-in-the-afterlife

 

Damon always knew he’d go down fighting. Inevitable, for a vampire, really. Unless it’s a werewolf bite, and the werewolves have been quiet the last few years.

And he’s done alright, really, hasn’t he? He got a couple of hundred years, turned into a decent person towards the end… he’s loved, and been loved in return, he’s protected the people he cares about, killed some monsters along the way.

And if he’s allowed to admit it… he’s tired.

Never thought he would be. There was always something new to try. But truthfully it’s been a while since he was really excited about anything.

Since… Alaric, he supposes.

The vampire on top of him is old. Maybe Katherine’s age. He is strong, brutally strong, and heavy, and Damon’s hands feel like they are wrapped around a steel cable. There’s no hope, now, really. But still he has to fight. It’s the last decision he’ll make; he might as well make a good one, right?

The stake pierces his flesh.

It doesn’t even hurt, really. Not compared to the burn of his muscles, which are screaming for mercy in five languages. “Jesus fuck,” he mutters, face a rictus. “I’m not…”

Not what? Not giving up? Not ready?

Damon’s not even sure what it is he was going to say. The stake slides like a knife through butter, up beneath his ribcage, and pierces his heart.

\--

When Damon comes to his senses, for a moment he believes he is in the basement. He’s not. He clutches at his heart – there is no phantom pain, but he feels as if there should be. He gasps for breath he knows he does not need.

He’s not in the basement. He rubs his eyes. He’s in… the tomb? Why would he be in the tomb? Makes no sense at all, but… in a way, he supposes, it does, because one of his last, most important, most painful memories was right here.

“Hey,” comes a voice, and when Damon looks up, Alaric is standing there, leaning against the wall.

“Ric?” Damon frowns. It makes no sense. Wherever Alaric was destined to end up, it can’t be the same place that Damon is destined to end up. Damon pushes himself up onto his elbows, and frowns. “Ric?” he says again.

Alaric presses away from the wall, and crouches by Damon’s side. “’s me, buddy,” he says, and he’s just as he was; no insanity in his eyes, no anger, no hate. He grins that lazy grin and reaches for Damon’s hand, pulling him to his feet.

Damon dusts off jeans that he knows don’t exist, in any real sense of the word.

Alaric has his hands in his pockets. Looks damn near bashful. Damon drinks him in, all six feet of him. Feeling the heart he no longer has ratchet up to ninety, higher. He throws his arms around Alaric in a way he didn’t often do, when they were both alive, and “fuck”, he says, “fuck, I missed you. I missed you so fucking much.”

And Alaric pulls him close, closer.

Damon wishes he’d done this more, in the year they had together. Just held Alaric, absorbed his scent. Their bodies fit together. They always did, but usually naked and sweaty, and Damon wishes he’d known how to show affection like this. “I died, Ric,” he says.”

“I know,” Alaric answers, lips against Damon’s hair. “I’ve been watching a long time.”

Damon draws back, and like they never were apart, he angles his head and meets Alaric’s mouth in a kiss. It’s slow, and sweet, but eagerly returned, and he can feel Alaric smile into it. “I waited for you,” Alaric says, and Damon wants to yell at him but he shuts his stupid mouth.

“You did?”

“Of course,” Alaric says. “Ready?”

Damon doesn't hesitate long. "Yes." Beyond the doors of the tomb, the light is getting brighter. “What happens once we, you know,” Damon asks.

“Won’t know until we do it.” Alaric cocks his chin, presses a hand between Damon’s shoulder blades. “Let’s go,” he says.

The light is warm, so Damon goes, with Alaric at his side.


End file.
